magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 63
Chapter 63--------------- ' ' In springfield, the town stood over the body of the fallen hero, Quimby stepped out to look over the body on the ground “He’s dead they're all dead Burn’s followers have been wiped out for the most part we just need to kill the head of it all we need to kill Mr. Burns” Quimby roared “Yeah, we need a small army to storm the plant. Who is willing to come with me and my group” Batman spoke as Sandor, Lara, Chucky. Bonnie and Harley got behind him E.T. was holding Spider Pig smiling. Wiggum, Troy Mcclure, Eddie Mutz and Solid Snake stepped forward to help “Okay people let’s go see T.C. or Hibbert if you need any help” Bruce said whilst walking off towards the power plant the others following him. In the Nuclear Power Plant HQ Burn’s and Frink were in the room Burn’s looked a range of cameras covering the whole town Stewert the duck sat on the table next to the screens Burn’s grabbed a knife “Frink there dead, all of them Radioactive man, Fallout boy, Smithers, Lenny there all gone, those bastards won” He screamed “They fucking won” He said in rage driving the knife in his hands into Stewart's small head crushing his skull and driving through his brain like a knife through butter. Frink looked around shocked “Sir, what do you suggest we do” Frink asked “That’s it Frink there’s nothing we can do, look these bastards won’t kill me if I surrender” Burn’s said putting his knife on the table “Sir we can’t be too sure, they may just kill you with those non-springfielders” Frink suggested “We’ll have to see, I have no moves left Frink I’m done for, your stupid invention didn’t help... I underestimated the towns people, I shouldn’t of, I’m a fool” The group managed to reach the HQ to the Nuclear Power plant, Lara stepped fowards throwing a rock at the glass doors to open them, the group treated over the brocken glass approaching the elevator, Bruce, David, Sandor, Lara, Chucky, Bonnie, Harley, Wiggum, Troy and Eddie Mutz all piled into the elevator, Bruce clicked the button heading to the top floor where Burn’s was located, the elevator dinged as they reached the floor. The group flooded out holding guns running into Mr. Burn’s office to see him sitting behind his desk, hands in the air the group looked to the floor to see Professor Frink lying still, after looking closer they noticed the steel knife in his neck blood staining the carpet “I’m sorry about Frink, he failed me and he created that beast, that you beheaded batman, Frink is truly behind it all” Burn’s argued “You think that shitty excuse would work” Sandor laughed “Look for some of you this is the first time meeting me and you don’t know who I really am” Burn’s spoke smiling. Bruce stepped forward “You’re right” he spoke smacking the old man across the face “So we will let the town decide your fate let’s make these trials fair” Bruce spoke dragging the man away. ' ' A long way away, in the powerful fiction HQ, Death teleported next to master Chief, Kyle and Mother Nature by his side “What the...Chief what the fuck happened” Phil asked “Marko we were arguing and then I passed out” He said slurring his words “That fucking” PhIL began death steeping in “Marko did betray you but he did what he though was the right thing which turned out to be wrong so although he’s not right...it doesn’t make you right” Death began “You lot still got people killed so I’m going to ask you nicely and I mean this if any of you harm's Marko, Sandy, Wilson, Hermione or any of the others I will kill you in the click of my fingers” Death threatened .”You don’t get it do you, I can’t just forgive him, he’s a threat” Chief spoke “I’m telling you he’s not, not with me around and besides I saved your life you me owe me that much at least I could of let the poison from the blade kill you slowly but I didn’t” “Yeah we won’t hurt him” Phil said “anyway Chief you won’t believe who I've just seen” Phil began like a child at christmas explaining what just happened. Death and Mother Nature walked off leaving the three to talk. Meanwhile in Sleeping Beauty’s castle Walt stood with his gun pointing it at Mickey, Jafar standing in front with Philip by Walt’s side with his sword drawn. On Mickey’s side stood Mickey himself dropping the sword and raising Daryl’s crossbow, Pete, Merlin, Prince and Dipper. “Mickey put down the crossbow... we can talk properly..We can make up an agreement, give me some power and I will leave you alone” “So you can make an army later and attack me, not going to happen” Mickey roared at the man from the real world. “Mickey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, there is no need to spill blood” Walt spoke “Oh walt I’m pretty sure there is every need to spill blood see you killed Bart one of my only true friends so you need to pay for that with your life and so do your followers” Mickey explained raising the crossbow to Walt’s head “Ok mickey that’s fine, we shall do this the hard way, people kill them” Walt ordered. As the words left Walt’s mouth Mickey smiled he squeezed his finger on the trigger as doing so, Dipper Pines from behind slipped out a knife from his pocket as mickey squeezed Dipper plowed the knife into Mickey’s back pulling it out instantly this caused the crossbow bolt to miss Walt’s head but instead drive into his shoulder. Mickey fell over as the knife left him, Merlin rushing to him “My master” He spoke bending down to the mouse covering his wound. Jafar sent a punch towards Pete, Pete blocking it and smacking the man in the face, knocking out a tooth. Philip brought down his sword it clashing with Prince’s, Prince through his and Phillip's sword into the air philip clashing back down with Prince’s sending their hands and sword clashing to the floor. Pete took another smack at Jafar sending blood from his nose, Jafar tackled back by digging his fingers into the dog’s left eye, Pete Screamed in pain as Jafar dug his finger into his eye socket popping his left eye out dangling on its cord. He fell back screaming in absolute pain. Philip pushed his sword against Prince’s sending him to bend his knees with Philips weight pushing on his sword “Prince there is something you need to know, I don’t want to kill you need to know and you'll change your mind about Mickey” Phillip began “What is it” He asked “Look your wife” As Philip began, Prince took the opportunity to pull his sword from under Philip's swinging it low and clashing with Phillips left leg cutting it badly, he fell down in pain. Prince held the tip of the sword to Philip's neck “Tell me before I kill you what were you saying about my wife” Prince asked as he did Dipper’s knife entered the Prince’s back he screamed in pain as he turned around the knife still in his back “You little shit” He screamed throwing back the sword to clash with Dipper’s head. Philip jumped up grabbing his swords and stabbing it through Prince’s side, Prince dropped his sword falling to the floor bleeding as he came off Phillip's sword “I was going to tell you Alice did not kill Snow it was Aurora and Mickey covered it up think about where your wife was meant to be the day she died, she was meant to be with that crazy bitch who I still somehow love...Alice was innocent” “We need to go Jafar screamed holding Walt Dipper, Walt, Phillip and Jafar began to run away, Mickey barely moving fired another bolt into Walt’s back, Merlin noticed Walt’s gun had slid across the floor he dived for it but it was too late the group had left, Mickey barely got up looking at Pete holding his eye and Prince bleeding out.